Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Eclipse Project
by Eclipse-Hawk
Summary: Set twenty years after the events of GX. Follow the story of Lara "Hawk" Scott, a orphan who grew up on the streets; who is given the chance to enter Dual Academy. Once at the prestigious school, she is quickly warped in the events of the Eclipse Project; and its relation to her seemingly evil Duel Spirit. (Will include Fem!slash) Inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh! GNext.


**Disclaimer: **_all official Yu-Gi-Oh GX cards and Characters belong to Viz, Shonen Jump and Konami_

**-Yu-Gi-Oh Gx! Eclipse Project-**

**Year 1-01**

_**From the slums to paradise!**_

It was an early summer evening near the end of the summer vacation, and Lara 'Hawk' Scott sighed as she wandered the streets of Domino City. She scoffed as she saw a few teens her own age walking with their parents, laughing and smiling all the way; Hawk frowned at the sight, unlike them she didn't have the luxury of having parents who cared for her…she never did.

She didn't remember her parents, the only thing she could vaguely recall was the soft humming of two voices. One of the first things she had done when she could talk, was to ask what had happened to her parents. Died in a car crash or so had she been told. Which, as Hawk concluded, probably meant they had been involved in a gang or something else unsuitable for a young child to hear. However unlike any of the other children in the foster care, Hawk didn't create stories about her parents; she didn't sing about them or drew how she thought they had looked alike. Frankly said Hawk didn't really care about them, they wouldn't come to get her; so why fantasize about it?

Hawk stared at the reflecting window of a store she passed, two bright colored eye stared back at her; they were a shade between yellow and orange, just like a hawk –hence her nickname- She was abnormal, or so she had been called by various foster parents in the past. Her eyes freaked them out, as did her general demeanor: Instead of playing with other children, or even playing alone with dolls or something, she read a lot; or played Duel Monsters against older children with borrowed cards, duels were she almost never lost. And such due her 'abnormality' Hawk had been shuffled from foster home to foster home for most of her earlier childhood. At the age of eight she had enough of it, Hawk was sick of being whispered behind her back, sick of being ostracized by her foster siblings. And so Hawk ran away, she could remember the date and time that she decided to very clearly: May 6, at 4:47pm. She had planned her escape carefully, gathered food to last for a while, clothes, money from the head of the foster home. Hawk had left the next morning never looking back. Looking back she had to admit that it had been a very foolish thing to do, a million things could have gone wrong; but Hawk never had regretted her choice, she was free and that had mattered the most to her.

It had been hard the first two years had been hard, but Hawk had learned very quickly. Though it wasn't until she encountered an elder woman who was also homeless, that her life seemed to get a bit better. The old woman taught Hawk how to survive on the streets, tips and tricks to obtain food, how to pickpocket –you wouldn't believe how careless some people where with their money, thus Hawk learned very easy- and learning where to sleep. Public toilets and subway stations where a good place to do so. But even more important she had introduced Hawk to a group of people that lived together, under the leadership of the elder woman; that group had become Hawk's new family. In the years that Hawk lived on the street she never had been caught once, thanks to the teaching of the elder woman, nor did had she ever been suspected to be a homeless orphan. Sure there where a few dangers, but if Hawk had to be honest, other teens who had been partying and drinking where more of a danger than a few homeless old man; who were more worried about finding there next meal, than satisfy their sexual urges on a plain and boyish girl.

Hawk glanced once more at the window. She had a small frame and a thin figure, she had no chest to speak of; and had a copper tinted skin-tone. Her plain brown hair was short and shaggy, due the lack of baths. Hawk also appeared to have a permanent scowl on his face. Behind her she heard a few girls whisper about her, Hawk glared over her shoulder at the girls; who quickly walked away.

"School girls." She growled, yet she felt a little sad inside. Ever since she had run away, Hawk had been unable to go to school, not that she really wanted to; but part of her had to admit that she would like it to be surrounded by her peers for once and have the opportunity to make friends. Living on the streets had made her quite suspicious of strangers, sadly enough many of her peers where the ones you had to look out for; as they were merciless against beggars and homeless. But back to the topic of school, despite being homeless her 'teacher' had insisted that Hawk saved money to buy books that were required for school and had urged Hawk to read them.

Hawk adjusted the bag she was carrying, before she started to walk to her destination; quickly disappearing in the crowds. As Hawk was absorbed by the crowd, she walked behind a young couple. The lovers where walking hand in hand, and obvious to the world around them; lost in each other. The man's wallet almost sticking out of his back pocket, in less than thirty seconds Hawk had swiped the wallet, grabbed the money it had contained and put it back in the back pocked of the man; all without the man noticing. Hawk slipped into a nearby alley, and began counting the money. "_Fifty dollars, not bad enough to pay for the public bathing house tonight, and a bottle of cheap shampoo; and with the left overs I could pay for some new cards maybe."_

o**000**o

Later that night Hawk walked back to the slums of Domino-City. The slums where a largely abandoned part of the town, this was where the homeless and the poor lived. Hawk walked to the entrance of an abandoned subway station. The subway-lines to this part of the town weren't used anymore leaving the stations unused and a perfect hideouts for several groups. The station Hawk walked into belonged to the group, run by her 'teacher.' The group was very close almost like family, with Hawk as the youngest with her 15 years. On the main-platform hung several curtains and cloths to give the residents a sense of privacy. Hawk yawned as she walked to her own spot near the end of the platform, close to the tunnel entrance.

Hawk had a fairly small spot, most of the space was taken up by a small makeshift desk and small wardrobe; the wardrobe was filled by a few clothes and many more old books. –taken from one of the abandoned school buildings nearby- and her makeshift 'bed' consisting of several pieces of cloth and a patched up beanbag that Hawk had found dumped in an alley. From her desk Hawk grabbed a busted metal box with a lock, she reached for the necklace made from different colored braided strings; with a small key connected to it. Using the key she opened the box, which was filled with money, Hawk opened her bag; which contained her loot for today. Hawk quickly began counting the money and stored it inside the metal box.

Suddenly a bell rung, signaling that one of the group had returned with either a lot of loot; or a good dinner. Hawk hopped it was the latter, as she was fairly hungry and only had some energy bars left to eat. Two man of the group had been electricians before they became homeless, and working together with a woman who was very good with computers, the three of them had managed to fix the electricity of the station; making it one of the few spots with electrical functions in this part of the city.

Hawk placed her box back on her desk and walked to the main gather point, near the center of the platform; where most of the group's members had gathered. The group consisted of 12 people Hawk included, 12 different people banded together to survive. The group was diverse, some had lost their jobs and had become homeless as a result, and others were like Hawk, orphans who had grown up on the streets; though Hawk was by far the youngest of the group as the one that came closest to her with age had recently turned 26. Despite being homeless they were a lively bunch, who were often optimistic and happy; no matter how sad their own situation was. At the center stood Erick who once had been a rich businessman, but was framed and betrayed by some of his closest staff members; and was left penniless. That was about twenty years ago, now he was a dockworker and the right-hand of the Teacher On his left stood a pile of Pizza boxes, where a delicious smell came from.

Erick mentioned everyone to come closer. "Guys tonight I have a feast for each of us, on my way back from working at the docks I decided to take shortcut past the yacht-docks. On one of those was this huge party going on; and as I walked past it one someone called to me. I think it was the one organizing the party, but in any case he stood there with these six pizza boxes; apparently they were left overs and where untouched, so he asked me if I wanted them. Of course I said yes and he handed them to me. So now we have half a pizza for each of us!" The others of the group cheered, while Hawk just smiled.

As Erick handed out the pizza, secretly giving Hawk an extra-large piece. -"Growing girls need to eat enough Hawky, and besides Granny doesn't eat so much."- The elder woman who was the leader of the group walked to the center, leaning on her cane. No one in the group knew her real name or age, she was called Teacher by everyone; or Granny in Erick's case. She was the undoubted leader of the group, and had been as long as everyone could remember. With her cane she tapped a few times on the ground, and everyone quickly felt to silence.

"Everyone I have a rather sad announcement to make." She said with her husky voice. "I learned that in two months the plans to renovate this part of the town will launch, meaning we have to our spot." A storm of protest was heard from the members of the group, Hawk frowned as she wondered where they would now go. The Teacher held up her hand and silence returned. "Don't be afraid my children, Erick has found us a new and maybe even better spot."

Erick stood up and nodded. "Yes as all of you know I work long days at the docks, with the money I saved from my job and money I still had from my old lifestyle; which I had set aside for emergencies only. I bought a small sized abandoned warehouse and the ground around it, down the beach outside the city; I conversed with Granny and both of us agreed that all of us could live there."

The Teacher nodded. "I will leave the details to Erick, starting tomorrow we will start moving there. But don't be mistaken, that warehouse has been empty for years." The Teacher was silent for a moment. "Hawk come to my room, after you have finished your food please." She said before she began to walk away. Hawk nodded as she watched two of the group duel each other. Most of the group had their own deck, made of cards they found at the streets, in the thrash or other places; you could find cards at the strangest spots.

Hawk herself had spent much time collecting these thrown away cards and had created a deck with them for her own. The cards worked quite well together, though they were mostly unrelated to each other; in any case the deck was one of Hawks most precious belongings.

"Hawk!" One of the players called. "Can you help me out here I'm stuck, you know?"

Hawk nodded and sat down besides the man, giving him instructions on how to win the duel.

o**000**o

A while later Hawk stood before The Teachers room, the elder woman had a room for herself. Hawk suspected that it had once been the office of the station workers. Hawk knocked at the door, and walked inside; where both The Teacher and Erick where waiting.

"A Hawky there you are, please come in and close the door." Erick spoke up, as Hawk closed the door the former businessman gestured at a wooden chair; which Hawk sat upon.

Erick took another chair and sat down opposite of Hawk. "Hawky, listen Granny and I have been thinking and discussing about the moving when we came of the subject of what to do with you. Both Granny and I came to the same conclusion."

Hawk's breath was stuck in her throat. "_They aren't going to send me away are they?!_" She thought fearfully.

Teacher noticing Hawks fearful look, took over from Erick. "Do not worry child we won't be sending you away." The elder woman sat down on the last of the chairs. After coughing a little she began to talk again. "Hawk you are a very bright child, and it pains me to see you waste your life away here while you have so many options left for in the future. So we came up with two options, I can call in a favor by a certain someone and let you be accepted in the Domino-High school; or you can try to apply to Duel Academy, which entrance exam is tomorrow afternoon."

Hawk blinked a few times, she had heard of Duel Academy before, despite its original intend, the school was one of the most elite in the world; but she never thought that she would ever get the change to set a foot inside, let alone be a student there.

"B-B-But I don't have the m-m-money for that, and b-b-besides I nowhere g-good enough to enter that school, both in dueling and in school work." Hawk stammered, trying to object.

Erick shook his head. "Don't kid yourself Hawky, I have seen you play against others and I personally have only seen you lose twice; and never to one of those kids with the newest and best cards around. I believe you can get past the entrance exam and into that school."

Teacher continued. "And why do you think I keep giving you all those lessons? You are on par with any student there Hawk. And about the money, over the years Erick and I kept money apart, and together with help of the rest of the group we have gathered enough money to pay the tuition fees for the next four years."

Hawk nodded, tears nearly fell from her eyes. Everyone in the group had done so much for her already, and now all of them had helped to give Hawk this change. "Thank you so much." She nearly whispered.

Erick patted her shoulder. "It is alright Hawky, just so you know we all care about you here. And each of us wants you to have a chance at a better life. Now go to sleep Hawky you need all the rest you can get."

Hawk nodded and quickly walked out of the office and to her own spot, overwhelmed by what she was told this evening.

o**000**o

Late that night, or you should say really early in the next morning, a lone man was still busy doing the last of the preparations for the entrance exams today. The man yawned loudly, he was dead tired and was pulling an al-night shift to finish. "Mamma Mia! What sort of devil did possess me when I took over uncle's job as Vice-Principal?" The man asked himself out loud.

Suddenly his phone rang, he frowned at it before picking it up. "Buongiorno? Professor Filipo Crowler speaking."

"Good morning Crowler, this is Chancellor Yuki. How far are you along with the preparations for latter today?" The cheerful voice of a certain Kuriboh-haired duelist sounded throughout the speakers of the phone.

Crowler scoffed. "It would go much faster if a certain someone did his job, na no ne?"

The Chancellor laughed loudly. "Is professor La Nuit slacking off again?"

"No you imbecille! I am talking about you! Mamma Mia why did I ever take this job?!" Crowler yelled in frustration.

"Because it pays very well?" Chancellor Yuki offered playfully, before he turned serious. "No then onto the matter at hand. I would like you to personally test one of the examinees."

"W-What? Why should I do that? Do you have any idea how much extra work this will cost me?!" Crowler sputtered.

But the Chancellor just waved the complains aside. "Yes I do know that, but I have been assured that this examinee is nothing but special. So be a nice guy and oversee her test personally will you?"

Crowler sighed deeply. "Bene, but what deck should I use? The normal examiner deck is to weak, if I must believe you; but my personal deck is much too strong for a beginner, na no ne?"

"You will think of something, I am sure." Was the answer.

Crowler sighed deeply once again, trying not to lose his patience with his boss. "I will test this examinee, what is his name?"

"A young **Lady** called…."

o**000**o

Hawk gulped slightly as she looked at the large Kaiba Dome, where the entrance exams where held. She was the last in the registration line, it was closed as soon as she had joined the line, meaning she was very lucky to just make it in time. She reached to her deck-holster to make sure she had taken her cards with him. Once she was registered Hawk quickly walked inside where she was amazed by what she saw. The Duel field of the Kaiba Dome had been split up in several smaller fields, on each of these fields hopeful examinees where dueling against staff members of the Dual Academy; carefully watched by several judges.

On one of the fields she saw how a knight with bluish armor, riding on a purple horse, pierced his target with one of the two lances he wielded. In the past few years, the technology concerning dueling and the holographic-projection of the monster had been taken to breathtaking graphics. Hawk glanced at her own duel-disk, it was the model used during the battle-city tournament; it had belonged to The Teacher, but she had given it to Hawk a while ago. When she had the time, Hawk often spent time fixing the disk upgrading with new parts she found from the broken newer models.

As she looked around Hawk suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, as she turned around she faced a rather tall boy. He had rather long light blue spiky hair, with the spikes facing down, that reached his shoulders; he had light grey colored eyes, and wore rather small round-lensed glasses. On his face he had a friendly smile. "Pardon me, but you looked rather lost. Can I help you?"

"Just a bit overwhelmed, that is all." Hawk replied rather bluntly, hoping the rich looking guy would go away; but the blue haired boy either didn't notice it, or did not care about the tone

"A so you are new here too huh? I am Alistair Truesdale by the way." The bluenette crossed his arms and looked back to the duel fields. "It is rather intimidating no?"

"Lara Scott, but call me Hawk; everyone does." Hawk introduced herself. "You are right, it is unsettling; but you don't seem to be bothered by it."

Alistair nodded. "It is true, but that is mostly because I have seen many of my father's dueling matches in arenas such as this one. Though I must admit to actually duel with so many others watching rather unsettles me."

Hawk nodded as she began leaning against the railing and watched the match between a blonde girl and the examiner. On the examiner's field there was one Vorse Raider (4: ATK/1900 DEF/1200) and one trap or spell card lay closed on the field. He had 1000 life points left

On the girls side there was only one face down card in the spell/trap zone. She on the other hand had 2100 life points left and three cards left in her hand. "My turn! I draw!" The girl shouted. "And I summon my Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode!" On her field a small bulky orange dragon appeared, it roared; but its voice wasn't very intimidating. (3: ATK/1200 DEF/900)

The examiner laughed. "Such a weak dragon is no match for my Vorse Raider!"

The blonde girl smirked. "Indeed at this point he is too weak, but just wait until I use this sweet spell-card! From my hand I activate Level Up! This card allows me to level up one my LV monsters on the field, and guess what I upgrade my Armed Dragon LV3 to Armed Dragon LV5!" The small Dragon began to grow and its orange turned to red, after it was done transforming it was a lot larger and bulkier. (5: ATK/2400 DEF/1700)

"Now I will activate my dragon's effect!" The girl declared. "By discarding one monster card from my hand, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field with an attack lower than my dragon! So say bye bye to your Vorse Raider!" From its mouth the dragon spew a burst of wind that destroyed the examiners fiend.

The examiner smirked, it did not matter; if she attacked with her dragon he would activate his magical cylinder and drop the girl's life points to zero. But the blonde girl laughed, she had already predicted that the face down card at her opponent's side was a trap-card. "Before I announce my final attack I will activate one last card; my Mystical Space Typhoon! Which allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field! And guess what?! I destroy yours!"

"WHAT!" The examiner cried out surprised, as a typhoon swept down on the field and destroyed his Magical Cylinder.

The girl pumped her fist. "Sweet! Now my dragon attack the examiner directly!" Using its small wings to gain speed as it ran the dragon launched itself towards the examiner before punching him in the stomach with its boxing-glove like hands. "And that's is game!"

The girl cheered as she deactivated her duel disk, waving at the now applauding public. When she turned around she noticed Hawk and Alistair.

"Alistair I'm done lets go get our uniforms!" She called, not that she was closer Hawk noticed a few things about the girl. First of she had mismatched eyes, her left eye had an emerald green color; while her right eye was brightly yellow, and if Hawk watched very carefully the girl's blonde hair looked like a wig.

"I will be right with you Miss Yuki!" Alistair called, before he turned to Hawk "Well Miss Hawk it was nice to meet you, I hope we will see each other again at Duel Academy." Alistair began to walk away.

"Wait!" Hawk called after him. "Did you already pass your entrance exam?"

Alistair rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I beat him without taking any point of damage, by now Miss Hawk."

Then Hawk remembered. "_Truesdale isn't that the last name of two famous pro-duelist brothers._"

Suddenly the speakers came to life. "**Lara Scott please proceed to dueling field 1, I repeat Lara Scott please proceed to dueling field 1!**"

Hawk took a few deep breaths, before she began to decent the stairs to the duel-fields. As she walked she heard the snickers of a few other students. "What a poor looking kid, I wonder how she even got enough cards to make a deck…..yeah I heard you, I mean look at those clothes they look like they came out of the trash-bin or something."

Hawk gritted her teeth, but didn't speak up; she glanced down at her clothes, they looked rather poor indeed but they were her favorites. A white t-shirt for man and sloppy jeans, over the jeans she wore a patched up denim jacket; at her feet she wore cheap trainers.

She stepped into the dueling arena, her examiner had yet to arrive. As Hawk looked around she realized that it was quiet at the other fields, and that most of the people in the arena where looking towards her; which meant, as Hawk concluded, that this was the last match of today.

"Lara Scott?" A new voice asked, Hawk turned to face him; as she did so Hawk's mouth nearly felt open.

On the opposite side of the field a young looking man with long blonde hair had arrived. His outfit looked like a more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. Instead of the usually Duel Disk, the man wore the less used Duel Coat.

"Yes that is me." Hawk said, as she pointed at herself.

The man nodded. "Bene, I am Professor Filipo Crowler; head of the _Obelisk Blue Boys dorm_, and your examiner for this match." Crowler frowned as he looked over the girl; he wondered how such a weak and poor looking kid could ever be a good duelist, like himself. "Well then it is time to start the duel, let us see of you have what it takes to enter my prestigious school." Crowler activated his Duel Coat, while Hawk activated her own Disk.

"_Alright Hawk this is it, focus and you can win this. I will make everyone proud._" She told herself. "DUEL!" But she and Crowler said at the same time.

_**Crowler: **_4000

_**Hawk:**_ 4000

"Young ones go first, na no ne?" Crowler offered her.

"Right!" Hawk said. "My turn I draw my card." Hawk looked at her hand. "_Bowganian, Revival Jam, Newdoria, Mystical Space Typhoon, Jam defender and Curse of Royal. Not too bad I suppose._" Hawk thought for a bit before she grabbed Revival Jam. "I summon Revival Jam in defense mode!" A glowing blue slime appeared, in the shape of a ghost appeared on the field. (4: ATK/1500 DEF/500) Crowler shuddered at the sight of it. "Next I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Crowler snorted. "My, my, quite the common first turn not? Very well my turn! Afferro!" Holding his hand near his deck the motion sensor on the Duel Coat shot a card in Crowler's waiting hand. "Eccellente! First I summon Red Gadget in attack mode!"

A red robot with a large gear on its back appeared on the field (4: ATK/1300 DEF/1500) "That is not all, when Red Gadget is summoned it allows me to add a Yellow Gadget to my hand." Taking the card from his coat Crowler smirked. "Ora! My Red Gadget attack that disgusting slime!" The robot took its gear from its back and threw it like a throwing-disk throughout the slime, after which it returned to it.

Crowler laughed loudly before he activated his next card. "This is my Gold Sarcophagus! It allows me to banish one card from my deck, then in my second standby phase after this cards activation; I can add the banished card to my hand. Now I will end my turn with a face down card.

_**Crowler: **_4000

_**Hawk:**_ 4000

"My turn draw!" Hawk announced. "_He is a teacher at the academy, so I better play it safe._" Hawk looked at the card she had drawn. "_Lava Golem! One of my best cards, this could be useful for latter; but first…_" Hawk placed Lava Golem in her hand.

"First of Revival Jam's effect activates, when it is destroyed by battle I can special summon it from the grave back to my field in defense position!"

Crowler frowned as the slime returned to the field. "Next I summon my Bowganian in attack mode!" Next to Revival Jam an eyeball with a green spiked shell around it appeared, two arms where attached to the shell with one of them holding a crossbow. (3: ATK/1300 DEF/1000)

"Now I will end my turn." Hawk announced, earning some yelling from the public; who wanted more action in the duel.

o**000**o

Alistair and his companion had decided to watch Hawk's duel after they had learned who her opponent was. "Come on Al lets go, Crowler is just playing with her." The blonde female said pulling Alistair's arm.

The blue-haired boy gently removed the girl's arms. "Sorry Yu, but I have this feeling and I think it is coming from Miss Hawk. Thus I would like to stay and watch the Duel, besides as your father always says a duel is not…" Alistair stopped talking for a moment, and stared at his blonde companion.

"What?! Why are you staring?" She waved with her hand in front of Alistair's face.

The boy came closer to her. "Yu, your wig is coming off." He whispered in her ear. The female Yuki gasped and ran to the nearby toilet, leaving Alistair to watch the match in peace.

o**000**o

Meanwhile on the Duel field Crowler smirked meanly. "Another one of those weak ugly creatures? Do you not have anything else? Seeing your clothes I would think not, na no ne?" Crowler said wiggling his finger. This earned a roaring laughter from the stands. "You see Magro Bambina that is the difference. You are poor and have weak and ugly cards, while I the rich one have only beautiful strong cards, together forming a real deck; unlike your own mishap of cards. Which I will demonstrate now! Afferro!"

Crowler glanced at the card he had drawn. "First I summon Yellow Gadget." The yellow variant of the gadgets appeared on the field (4: ATK/1200 DEF/1200)

"When it is summoned its effect activates allowing me to add Green Gadget to my hand. But what is this? I activate a _Rare_ magical card called double summon! Which allows me summon one additional time! So see here my Green Gadget!" Crowler announced dramatically as the third gadget appeared on the field. (4: ATK/1400 DEF/600)

Taking another Red Gadget to his hand Crowler continued. "Did you think I was done yet, Magro Bambina? The answer is no! I will activate my equip spell-card: United We Stand! This powerful equip-spell gives the monster it is equipped to 800ATK and DEF! And I equip it to my Green Gadget, raising his attack and defense with 2400!"

The Green Gadget grabbed the left hand of Red Gadget and the right hand of Yellow Gadget forming a line. (4: ATK/ 3800 DEF/ 3000)

Crowler once more burst out laughing. "You see this is how you play Duel Monsters, I would suggest that you give up now and save yourself the shame of defeat." Hawk only glared at the man, who shivered slightly under her unusual eyes. "No? Then you will regret it, Green Gadget attack that eyeball!"

From its center the green robot fired an energy beam. "I think not!" Hawk called. "I activate mine continues trap-card: Jam Defender! Which allows me to change the attack target to Revival Jam!"

Crowler snorted. "You have saved yourself for this turn, but next turn you are done for! I will end my turn with a facedown card!"

_**Crowler: **_4000

_**Hawk:**_ 4000

"_Why didn't he continue attacking?_" Hawk mused. "_Unless he is planning something next turn for which he need all three of his gadgets._" Hawk thoughts where interrupted by the yelling from someone at the stands.

"Oi! Beggar girl give up and go home! You have no place at Duel Academy, go beg for food or something!" The guy yelled at her, earning snickering and laughter from many in the stands once more.

Tears began to appear in Hawk's eyes. "_They are right what am I doing here? I should be with the others, assisting in moving our stuff to our new home. Not trying to enter the Duel Academy which is probably impossible for me to do._"

"Hey! Hawk-girl over here!" Hawk looked the direction of the voice, where she saw Alistair and the Yuki girl; who had jumped on the railing and pointed at her. "Yeah I'm talking to you! Don't you even dare to give up! Al here keeps insisting that we keep watching, so prove me that it was worth something! If you dare to give up now I will come down and kick your scrawny ass! Do you hear me?!" The blonde threatened.

Hawk resolved her metal. "_She is right, if I give up now I will never get this change again; and everyone will be disappointed!_" She looked back to the field. "_Next turn he will get that card from the Gold Sarcophagus, which will be trouble. I have to draw a good card!_"

"My turn, draw!" Hawk looked at the card and frowned a little. "_Dark world Dealings, which means another change._"

Hawk pointed at the field. "At this point the effect of both Revival Jam and Bowganian activate! Revival Jam returns to my field in defense position, next Bowganian's effect during each of my standby phases my opponent will receive 600 points of damage!"

The crossbow wielding eyeball loaded a bolt and shot it at Crowler, who was hit squire at his chest. The Professor gasped in pain, as a few in the crowd cheered for the first damage dealt in the duel.

Crowler growled. "I activate my face down trap-card: Stronghold the Moving Fortress! And this trap monster has one bello effect: when all three gadgets are on my field Stronghold gets 3000 ATK-points!" A very large version of the gadgets appeared on the field and the three smaller robots flew up and connected at their respective spots with the Moving Fortress; who suddenly seemed a lot more active when the gadgets took their spots. (4: ATK/ 3000 DEF/2000) "But that is not all!" Crowler continued. "Next I activate my other trap-card: Final Attack orders, now all monster are forced to go to attack position and are forced to stay so!"

"_This is bad._" Hawk realized. "_If I don't draw a good card now I will lose next turn. Come on deck, there is only one card that can save me now and give me the victory. Please deck let me draw him._" Hawk begged. Unnoticed her, and only visible to a select few in the arena they saw the top card on Hawk's deck shined brightly for a moment.

"I activate my spell-card: Dark World Dealings! By discarding a card I can draw a new one." Hawk took Newdoria and pit in the graveyard, before reaching for the top card of her deck. "Please, let it be him." She silently begged as she drew the card and looked at it. First there was a blank look on Hawks face, before it turned in her usual scowl; before it turned to an almost sadistic grin. She pointed at Crowler. "You should have continued attack during your last turn, because now I will win the duel, so thanks…you overdressed Barbie doll!"

Laughter roared once more throughout the Dome, this time a Crowler's expense. "W-W-What d-did y-you c-call me?" He sputtered, surprised by the girl's seemingly switch in personality.

"You heard me, I called you an overdressed Barbie doll! Now watch, first I special summon Lava Golem to your side of the field, offering you Green and Red gadget!" The ground underneath Crowler's feet began glowing orange, with steam coming from it, a cage appeared around Crowler and suddenly he was lifted into the air; at the blonde man turned around he saw a huge creature made of lave behind him. Drops of lava dripped on the cage and spilled between the bars, Crowler quickly took his feet closer to prevent the lava from hitting them. (8: ATK/3000 DEF/2500)

"Now you might thank me for giving you this strong monster, but there is one rather detail you might not like as much. During each of your standby phases, you will receive 1000 points of damage. Not that he will be around long enough to do so."

"Cosa?" Crowler felt back to his native language.

"Are you deaf I wonder? Well here it is, my turn around! By banishing two monsters on my side of the field and one from my graveyard, I can summon my most powerful monster: Appear The Atmosphere!"

With a huge gust of wind, a very large orange bird with golden plating covering its head, chest and parts of its wings and neckline. Between its huge claws it carried a green orb with seemingly a whirlwind inside of it. (8: ATK/1000 DEF/800)

Hawk's grin didn't falter. "I know it seems quite weak for a level 8 monster, but high level monsters with low attack points have some fearsome abilities most of the time. Such as my bird. Once a turn it can equip one monster to itself, then it gains the attack and defense points of the absorbed monster! And I think it will absorb Lava Golem!" From the green orb a whirlwind appeared that sucked in the Lava Golem. (8: ATK/4000 DEF/3300) Crowler was dropped on the ground when the Golem disappeared from the field.

The public felt into silence amazed at the monster they were witnessing, how could one that looked so poor have such an amazing card.

"And guess what Barbie doll? By offering two of your gadgets, that Moving Fortress of yours now losses its attack points. And thanks to your Final Attack Orders, it is in attack mode and you have no defenses left! The Atmosphere destroy that machine and win us the Duel!" The large bird screeched before sending a whirlwind from the orb towards Crowler who was blew away against the wall of the Duel field. The Vice-Principal let out a loud: "Mamma Mia!" before he glided down onto the ground.

_**Crowler: **_0

_**Hawk:**_ 4000

Hawk felt to her knees. "I won…" She gasped, which was quickly repeated throughout the stands; somehow she had been able to draw the card she needed. "_Thanks, whoever helped me pull of this miracle._"

Alistair and the Yuki girl began clapping and soon many of the other new students applauded along with her.

Form his spot against the wall, Crowler was seething; he swore that he would personally kick that Margo Bambina from his prestigious school.

From the judges stand a man with hair and skin as white as snow and deep dark blue eyes looked at Hawk and Crowler. "_Interesting, somehow she was able to let her monster deal a little bit of real damage to Crowler. Those burned spots at his clothes and the fact that he is still against the wall only support this. But even more interesting is that her deck responded to her…she must treat those cards well, even in her seemingly poor situation. I want her in my dorm._" The man stood up with a small smile on his face and began leaving the arena, but not before giving some of the judges the instructions to make her part of the man's dorm.

o**000**o

Several minutes later, Hawk stepped forwards to receive her uniform. Which was the same as the other female outfits, only in red instead of blue of yellow. As she looked at the outfit she felt a hand land on her should, suspecting Alistair again she turned around to see that she was correct.

"Congratulations, that was a rather impressive turn around if I might say so." He shook her hand, Hawk just scowled at him; which Alistair ignored.

"Attention new students!" A voice boomed out, everyone looked up as they saw two large screens decent from the roof. On them they saw a man in his late thirties, with brown hair that looked a bit like a Kuriboh, though it had been quite some years since he had been a student at Dual Academy, his smile was still the same excited one.

"First of all I would like to congratulate each one of you for passing those exams, seeing you play sure brought back some memories. Now I need you all to listen closely to what I'm about to say. In a week from today, the ship that will take you to Dual Academy will leave from dock 6 at the port of Domino-City at exactly 8:00am, so be on time or you will miss it and I would hate to miss any potential students, just because they missed the boat. I will be waiting for each of you at Duel Academy. So remember 8:00am sharp at dock 6, of the Domino-City port that is when the ship will leave, don't be late." Chancellor Yuki looked over all the students, he stopped by a few individual; including Hawk, before the screens went black again.

Hawk put her new uniform inside her bag, and began walking to the exit of the Dome,

o**000**o

Chancellor Yuki sat behind his desk he had just deactivated the camera that had connected to the screens in the Kaiba Dome, he turned around his comfortable desk chair; so that he could view the setting sun from his window. Suddenly his phone began ringing. "Yes this is Chancellor Yuki, who do I speak with?"

"Bonsoir Chancellor Jaden zhis iz La Nuit speaking, I 'ave looked into zhe Dueling as you zaid. I found sept of zhem." A rather friendly and soft spoken voice replied.

Jaden groaned. "Really seven of them?"

"Well huit of zhem actually, if I include your daughter." Was the answer.

"So seven new students who unknowingly using some sort of power to engage their opponents in semi-shadow duels?" Jaden said rubbing his temples with his free hand. "Return as soon as possible La Nuit, we need to discuss how we shall teach them to control this power. Can't have them engage other students in random Shadow Duels now can we?"

La Nuit chuckled. "Az you zay, zhat would be far zo dangerous. I will be back on zhe island az soon az possible."

Jaden put away his phone and continued to stare to the setting sun, wondering what he should do with this new revelation. Once in a while a duelist who had this ability turned up, he himself was one of them; but seven of them in one year was very unusual, perhaps it was the signal that something was about the happen. But Jaden was determined to prepare his students for such events; as he and his friends had honestly been completely unprepared and it was almost sheer luck that things had turned out right in the end.

"Mmh, I wonder who their spirit partners are…Maybe I will see someone familiar?" Jaden mused, before he returned looking at the now nearly set sun; lost in thoughts and memories.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hi everyone this is my first fanfic, I hope that it is to your liking. First of all I would like to say that I was hugely inspired to write this by __**Yu-Gi-Oh! GNext**__, written by __**Anime Master Zero**__._

_So please let me know what you think, I'm quite curious to know what you think of the fic._

_Also for Hawk's eyes, just think of the eyes of Dracule Mihawk from One Piece. _

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Eclipse project:**

Hawk arrives at Duel Academy, and gets to know a life style she never had before, furthermore she gets to deal with a bully and meets her first friend.


End file.
